When Nobody is looking
by korinthis bloodrose
Summary: Crack rocks! Crack Pairing! Have fun! When comforting goes a little too far... Is Yuuri ready for the consequences?


When Nobody is Looking

//This story starts in ep. 57 of Kyou Kara Maou and yes big WARNING!!! CRACK PAIRING!!!! M-PREG!!!

Wolfram stomped off and Yuuri couldn't help it as he got up to go to the larger man's side. Adelbert stood staring at the sunset until he felt a small hand on his and looked down into the sad eyes that were looking up at him. Trying to smile, Yuuri whispered, "I wish I could help, but I am not her…" Unable to resist the boy any longer, Adelbert pulled Yuuri into his arms while whispering in a near sob, "I know." Setting Yuuri on the balcony railing, Adelbert caressed Yuuri's hair and leaned in towards the teen as he whispered, "But I can't stop hoping… I want you. Not just your spirit."

As Adelbert's arms tightened around him, Yuuri couldn't help but feel safe and as if every time he had let Wolfram touch him that he had been cheating. Gently licking the teen's lips, Adelbert kissed Yuuri slowly while their tongues danced and Yuuri whimpered into the kiss as he clung to the larger man. Picking the teen up, Adelbert didn't stop the kiss even as he walked to his bedroom with Yuuri's legs wrapped around his waist. When Yuuri felt his back connect with the softness of a bed he reluctantly let his legs to fall onto the bed as Adelbert pulled back from the kiss.

Leaning back, Adelbert removed his bracers and his sword belt before Yuuri pulled Adelbert back down into another kiss. Without thinking, Adelbert whispered, "Julia…" Yuuri turned his head and bit his lip as tears formed in his eyes. Adelbert was kissing Yuuri's neck when he realized that Yuuri was crying and asked, "Yuuri?" Trying to get out from under the larger man, Yuuri sobbed, "I can't be Julia because I'm not her!" Holding the boy tight, Adelbert stated, "I'm so sorry… please Yuuri, don't make me stop… I promise it won't happen again…" Nodding, Yuuri relaxed as he forgave Adelbert and Adelbert smiled as he leaned in to kiss Yuuri.

Kissed effectively senseless, Yuuri somehow managed to pull Adelbert's coat and shirt off while Adelbert made short work of Yuuri's clothes. Arching up against his larger lover, Yuuri whimpered as Adelbert licked a slow trail down to Yuuri's pert hardened nipples. Gently using his teeth to play with Yuuri's left nipple, Adelbert smirked as his little lover whimpered and bucked against his hardening cock. Adelbert kicked his boots off and his pants after he pulled back to look down at the flushed teen under him. Using some nearby oil, Adelbert slicked his cock and took his still slick fingers to rub Yuuri's entrance as he asked, "Yuuri?"

Looking up at the concerned blue eyes that were looking at him, Yuuri lifted his head to nod and groaned softly when Adelbert pushed the first finger into Yuuri's virgin ass. Kissing the teen, Adelbert tried to distract the teen from the burn of stretching muscles as Adelbert slid a second finger into the teen. Slowly stretching the tight ring of muscle, Adelbert wondered about the tightness but said nothing when Yuuri quickly started bucking against the fingers. Trying his best to ignore the pain, Yuuri bit his lip when he felt his ass being stretched more but suddenly a large amount of pleasure shot up his spine causing Yuuri to give a strangled scream. Adelbert smirked as Yuuri writhed as he continued to hit the same spot and once Adelbert felt Yuuri was ready he slowly removed his fingers which caused the teen to whimper in frustration.

Gently rubbing the head of his cock against Yuuri's entrance, Adelbert nearly jumped out of his skin when Yuuri arched up causing Adelbert to slip inside and Yuuri reflexively grabbed onto the larger man. Yuuri shuddered as pain mixed with the pleasure in his mind and Adelbert shifted so Yuuri's legs were draped properly over his thighs. The small change of position eased some of Yuuri's pain but Yuuri still clung to Adelbert for dear life while whimpering, "Don't stop…" Adelbert slowly slid all the way into Yuuri and moaned loudly as Yuuri tightened.

As pleasure and pain danced a rough tango in Yuuri's black eyes, Adelbert couldn't help but wonder if Wolfram was even seeing to Yuuri's body as tradition dictated. Whimpering, Yuuri wrapped a hand around each of Adelbert's biceps as Adelbert started thrusting faster and harder. Suddenly Adelbert was hitting that spot again and Yuuri bit his lip to keep from screaming. Shifting Yuuri's legs so they rested on his shoulders, Adelbert leaned in closer as he felt his climax nearing and stroked Yuuri's cock as their breaths mixed. Yuuri gave a stifled scream as he climaxed and Adelbert moaned as Yuuri's ass tightened around his cock causing him to have a dry orgasm. After a several more thrusts Adelbert climaxed hard inside of Yuuri while whispering, "Yuuri…"

Pulling out of the teen, Adelbert collapsed on his side after letting the slender legs slid off his shoulders and pulled his young lover against his body. Waiting for Adelbert to fall asleep, Yuuri enjoyed being held like he was the most important thing in the world and when Yuuri was sure Adelbert wouldn't wake up Yuuri slipped out of bed. After putting his clothes back on, Yuuri gave the sleeping man a sad glance and whispered as he closed the door, "I'm sorry…. and thank you… Adelbert…"

They acted like it never happened but Yuuri felt like something was off inside of him. Two months after the night spent with Adelbert, Yuuri felt like someone had ripped his stomach open and rubbed salt in it from throwing up so much. The nobles started pushing for a marriage but Yuuri was confused by the argument of, 'it is already months past time and the marriage should be before the birth'. Any time the nobles tried to explain they would lose Yuuri somewhere in the middle of a very long and very boring Letcher about science and magic.

Once he was able to pull Yuuri aside, Conrad asked, "Yuuri have you slept with Wolfram?" Shaking his head, Yuuri stated, "I can't get him to stay out of my bed…" Realizing that Yuuri had misunderstood, Gwendel asked, "Has Wolfram made love to you?" Immediately getting defensive, Yuuri stated, "No. He never will because I don't love him and I never have!" Trading a glance with Gwendal, Conrad asked, "Yuuri we need to know… who did you give your virginity to?" Getting even more defensive, Yuuri backed up against the nearest wall and unthinkingly placed a protective hand over his belly as he yelled, "I don't have to tell you anything about that night!!! I will tell you it wasn't WOLFRAM!!!"

Walking in on the argument, Yozak asked, "What's wrong kiddo?" With tears welling up in his eyes, Yuuri launched himself into Yozak's arms while sobbing his heart out and Conrad stated, "Yuuri may have gotten with child in the course of the last three months…" Grinning like a mad man, Yozak stated, "Then we'll have to keep Yuuri contained in his room… alone… until the baby is born or it's proven that there is no baby. If we can't tell who the father is then Yuuri can pick which one of us he wants to be married to if or when the baby is born?"

Then next four months were spent either doing paperwork which Yuuri finally managed to get finished for once or playing with Greta who was allowed to enter Yuuri's room only because she was Yuuri's daughter. Most of the tell tale signs were there but Yuuri refused to name a father only stating that the father wasn't Wolfram. After two more months, Yuuri finally admitted he was pregnant then again not being able to see his feet past his stomach had a way of convincing him. Away in the Bandit village Adelbert asked in shock, "Did you just say…?" One of the bandits stated, "It's just a rumor but the Maou may be with child and it isn't his fiancé's." Surging up out of his chair fast enough to knock it over, Adelbert yelled, "Get me a horse!" Keenan scrambled to his feet and quickly prepared two horses.

Once the two men were mounted, Keenan asked as he kicked his horse into a gallop to keep up with Adelbert, "What set this fire under your ass?" Glancing over at the man, Adelbert stated, "The Maou's child might be… no is mine… I think Yuuri was a virgin when he came to the village…" Chuckling, Keenan stated, "He sure as hell wasn't when he left. I heard you two…" Shaking his head as he slowed the pace, Adelbert stated, "If the Maou has remain an innocent for that long while engaged, then the engagement is broken and if someone besides the Maou's intended takes the Maou's virginity during the engagement then the engagement is broken." Sighing with a smirk, Keenan stated, "So when Yuuri slept with you…" Grinning, Adelbert cut in, "The engagement was ended then and there, and you have a month to figure out how to woe your blonde. Just keep the hothead out of my way." One month passed and Yuuri screamed as a pain ripped through him.

Greta ran for Gwendal and screamed when she saw him, "Gwendal! Yuuri collapsed and he's not moving!" Gisela rushed to the Maou's room and while trying to make the teen comfortable she asked, "Yuuri? Is there anyone you want to hold your hand?" Tired of having to hide it, Yuuri whimpered, "Adelbert… or Yozak…" She poked her head out and stated, "Yozak? Yuuri has asked for you." A booming voice snarled, "Where is Yuuri?!" Stepping out of the shadows while shaking a solider off his shoulders, Adelbert demanded again, "Where is Yuuri?!" Placing her hands on her hips, Gisela stated, "He is giving birth at the moment and he has asked for Yozak and you to be with him…" Yozak snarled, "You aren't needed Adelbert!" Just as Adelbert made a move towards Yozak Yuuri's scream echoed off the walls making them all cringe.

Yuuri was in a frilly nightgown which caused both larger men to grin as they both picked a side of the bed to sit by. Clinging to the offered hands, Yuuri scream as the contractions ripped through him and both men leaned in to whisper encouragements. As hours passed Gisela was getting worried and Yuuri was beyond exhausted. As the sun rose the next morning, Yuuri screamed as he finally managed to push the baby free. After cleaning the baby, Gisela handed the baby to Yuuri as she left and the larger men looked down just as the baby opened his bright blue eyes. Both men looked up to grin at each other only to find themselves staring into each other's blue eyes.

Gwendal came in and asked, "Well Yuuri? Who is the boy's father?" Both Yozak and Adelbert snapped at the same second, "I am!" Stopping mid step, Conrad said, "Yozak I more likely to believe but right now I could believe them both…" Yuuri spoke up with a weak voice, "Stop arguing." Gently petting the teen's hair, Yozak stated, "Alright we'll let you sleep until the baby starts screaming for a feeding…" As six more months passed Yozak and Adelbert kept finding themselves facing off as they both tried to claim the blue eyed black haired son of the Maou.

Finally having enough of the fighting, Yuuri snapped during dinner, "If this doesn't stop I won't let ether of you near my son!" From his place curled up contently in Keenan's arms, Wolfram stated, "The father is most likely Yozak because Yuuri would never…." Slamming a fist down on the table, Adelbert snapped, "Perhaps I should tell you how Yuuri arched into my touch or how he bit his lip so you wouldn't hear him scream or how he waited until I was sound asleep before he left my bed in the middle of the night so he could return to your room so you wouldn't know he had given me his virginity and how it ripped my heart out to act like nothing happened."Gapping like a fish out of water, Wolfram was beyond lost for words and finally understood everything from why Adelbert put his body between Yuuri and the cat like monstrosity to why the strategist sent Adelbert against Yuuri.

Turning bright red when all of the older men aside from Adelbert in the hall turned and gave him looks ranging from shock too almost disappointment. Gunter snapped, "Heika! You never leave a lover before sunrise!" Conrad was in complete shock as he tried to wrap his mind around the facts that were just slammed down on the table and Gwendal just covered his eyes while Yozak glared daggers at Adelbert, who had a smug cat caught in the cream look on his face. However Adelbert's face crumpled when Yuuri said, "I remember how you called me Julia and how you never told me anything about the chance of me getting with child and how you didn't realize that it was my first time. I'm no longer hungry." When Yuuri left Adelbert realized that Yuuri hadn't touched his food and felt like a total asshole for upsetting the teen.

Yozak smirked, "I think you did you suit more harm than good with that outburst. Yuuri will look lovely in a white dress at _his wedding to me_." Not even giving Yozak the courtesy of a reply Adelbert left the table and cringed at the look Gwendal was giving him. Heading for the kitchen, Adelbert couldn't help but think and didn't like the thought of Yozak anywhere near his son let alone Yuuri. After Adelbert stopped in the kitchen to pick out some fruit he went to Yuuri's room and knocked on the door. Hearing a muffled voice from inside, Adelbert entered the room. Finding Yuuri sobbing into a pillow, Adelbert set the bowl on the nightstand and pulled Yuuri into his arms as he soothed, "It's okay… Yuuri I'm sorry… I was out of line… I brought you some fruit… if you don't eat you'll get sick and where will we be?" Sniffling, Yuuri pulled back and whispered, "I'm not Julia." Tilting the boy's head, Adelbert asked, "When did I ever demand that you stop being Yuuri and change to being Julia?"

Shrugging, Yuuri whimpered, "When did you ever want me because I am Yuuri?" Kissing the teen slowly, Adelbert stated, "I wanted you the second I laid eyes on you but I kept trying fool myself… I want you Yuuri… I don't want a ghost of someone who is not here anymore." When Yuuri gave Adelbert a loving tear filled gaze, Adelbert pleaded, "Marry me? Yuuri?" Yuuri put his arms around his lover's neck as he answered, "Yes… I will marry you Adelbert."

Baby Jerome started crying just as Yuuri locked lips with Adelbert. Sighing, Yuuri got up and got his son. Adelbert leaned on an arm to give Yuuri something to lean against as the baby settled down while happily nursing and Yuuri leaned contently against Adelbert's muscled body. Smiling softly at the teen, Adelbert gently cupped the back of the baby's head and whispered, "He's perfect…" Yuuri smirked and joked, "You won't think so when he starts screaming for his 0 dark and silly feeding…" Slowly turning his gaze to look at the teen, Adelbert asked, "Is that my invitation to sleep here tonight?" Burping Jerome before placing the sleeping baby in his crib, Yuuri answered as he stood looking down at his baby, "If you want I'll slap you tomorrow and you can wait until then."

Getting up and moving to wrap his arms around Yuuri, Adelbert whispered, "I'm done waiting." Glancing over his shoulder, Yuuri shivered when he caught sight of the lust in Adelbert's eyes and opened his mouth to say something. Adelbert cut in, "Let's move this to the bath so Jerome doesn't have to hear mama and dada making love…" Turning many shades of red, Yuuri quickly stated, "No… not happening! Not until we get you some condoms!" Whining under his breath, Adelbert asked, "Condoms?" Clearing his throat, Yuuri explained, "Jerome is not going to have any younger siblings for awhile or you'll find yourself on the couch."

Adelbert settled for being able to sleep with his arms around Yuuri. The sun hadn't even started to inch its fingers over the horizon when Jerome started crying and Yuuri found himself trapped in Adelbert's arms. Flicking his bed partner's nose, Yuuri got up to feed Jerome while Adelbert rubbed his nose before walking over to watch over Yuuri. Leaning into the gentle caress on his shoulders, Yuuri muttered, "Might as well bathe and get started on the day… I'll be grateful when Jerome starts to sleep longer…" Walking next to Yuuri, Adelbert rubbed Jerome's cheek with a finger and chuckled when the boy grabbed the finger with a happy burst of babble.

Yuuri watched Adelbert strip while Yuuri changed Jerome and put a swimmer diaper on the boy. Clearing his throat when he caught sight of Adelbert just starting to drift off in the pool, Yuuri place Jerome on his belly near to Adelbert and stated as the boy lifted his head while trying to creep, "Watch your son for a little bit…" When Adelbert started to turn to get the boy, Yuuri shook his head as he shrugged out of the pj bottoms he was wearing and said, "Let him try to crawl… if he gets frustrated then you can pick him up." Jerome managed to creep close enough to smack his daddy's arm and rolled onto his back to chew on his toes which Adelbert found adorable.

Picking the boy up, Yuuri cooed as he stepped into the pool, "Did we enjoy tummy time?" The babble that answered didn't make any sense to Adelbert but Adelbert could have sworn Yuuri understood it perfect. Out of the corner of his eye Adelbert saw something like a whirlpool and wrapped a protective arm around Yuuri only to find both of them being drug towards it. Covering Jerome's mouth and nose with his mouth, Yuuri curled into Adelbert, who locked his arms around the teen. When they came up for air Jerome started screaming at the top of his little lungs and Adelbert was spooked.

Upon hearing, "Yu-chan?!" Yuuri panicked and yelled, "NO DON'T OPEN…" When Jennifer blinked up at Adelbert and Adelbert gapped at the woman, Yuuri finished, "that door… we're not dressed…" Jerome started crying and Yuuri gently bounced the baby in his arms while humming and glaring at his mom. Before Jennifer could say anything Yuuri said, "Mother please can you get us some towels your grandson is getting cold." After getting Adelbert calmed down and wrapped in a towel, Yuuri dressed quickly in the tight black jeans and a frilly white top that his mother had bought for him. Placing Jerome in Adelbert's arms, Yuuri kissed the larger man before saying, "I'll find you and Jerome some clothes but I don't think anything in this house will fit you so it may take a little bit of time…"

Waiting for Yuuri at the base of the steps, Jennifer asked, "So Yu-chan who is the mother of your baby?" Crossing his arms, Yuuri stated, "Jerome needs some clothes and diapers and my fiancé Adelbert needs some clothes… I'm going to go shopping for them I'll be right back and you better leave them alone! Or else!" Shori blinked at Yuuri and offered loudly, "I'll take Yu-chan…" Hearing something from downstairs, Adelbert stepped out onto the top of the stairs and demanded, "Yuuri what is going on?!" Sighing, Yuuri grumbled, "Shori is being…" Jennifer happily stated, "Yu-chan and Sho-chan are going shopping for Rome-chan!"

Rubbing his temples, Yuuri growled, "I don't need an escort!" Glaring, Adelbert stated, "You think I'm going to let you go somewhere alone?!" Jennifer came running back in about five minutes into the fiancés' stare off and squealed, "Yu-chan Mama found something for Rome-chan! Rome-chan can go with Yu-chan shopping!" Taking the items from his mother, Yuuri said, "Thank you Mother. It seems me and Adelbert have things to discuss." Adelbert saw the heat in the teen's eyes and asked playfully, "Mama-chan could you work your magic again and find something for me to wear?"

When he got his wayward fiancé back in his room, Yuuri growled, "I'm going out and if you aren't dressed I have to leave you here because I will not share my fiancé with anyone. So unless my Mother finds something for you, you are staying here until I get back and you'll have to trust my brother to protect me." Shori walked in as Yuuri was dressing Jerome and the big blonde was still shell shocked. Smirking, Shori taunted, "Poor Blondie has to stay behind!" Snapping out of shock, Adelbert whirled on the older brother and snarled, "You expect me to leave the safety of my son and his mother in your hands?! You wouldn't even know which end of a sword to hold!"

Jennifer snapped, "Sho-chan! Adelbert-san! Enough!" Handing some clothes to Adelbert, Jennifer stated, "Not extremely fashionable but it should fit." Grabbing Shori by the arm Jennifer left the room while pulling Shori along. Yuuri help Adelbert with the sweats and tee-shirt. After getting the tennis shoes on Adelbert, Yuuri picked Jerome up and headed downstairs. When they left the house, Shori was walking next to Yuuri, who found himself on the receiving end of a grilling from Shori. Adelbert stepped in and stated, "Shori, if Yuuri had told you anything then he would have been forced to endanger Jerome and you wouldn't have your nephew. Pregnancies especially ones like Yuuri's are often very fragile and one wrong action could end in a miscarriage."

Huffing annoyed, Shori handed Yuuri a wallet and stated, "Here Yuuri for your shopping love Mom." Sighing, Yuuri stated, "Conrad and Gwendal locked me up when I refused to tell them anything other than the baby wasn't Wolfram's. I'm sorry Shori but I wouldn't give up Jerome for the world." Suddenly there were loud shrieks and three girls shoved Yuuri out of the way so they could cling to Adelbert, who was at a complete loss for what to do. One cooed, "I love big guys with muscles… where do you work out?" Another growled, "Back of Hitomi! I saw him first!" The third snapped, "Shut up Chi I can't talk to the hunk with you yipping at Hitomi!" Chi purred, "Well handsome? Your single right? Do you want to try me out tonight? Or all three of us?"

Trying to pull his arms away from the girls, Adelbert glanced to Yuuri and then getting mad at the sight of Yuuri favoring an arm as the teen tried to calm their son Adelbert snarled, "Let go of me! You upset my son and injure my fiancé and you think I would want you touching me?!" Shori cleared his throat before stating, "Girls it would be wise to leave quickly." The girls scattered in panic and Yuuri found Adelbert gripping his arms while asking, "Yuuri are you alright?" Nodding, Yuuri soothed Jerome before saying, "I'll be fine, I'm just a little shaken…" Leading way into a large building, Yuuri felt Adelbert drape an arm around his shoulders and leaned in as he heard a bunch of girls scream, "CUTE!!!"

After they grabbed some food at the food court Yuuri lead the way into a store that Adelbert knew was for children. After grabbing some things for Jerome and being stopped by the elderly lady who was working the cash register to be told how good he and Adelbert looked together along with how cute Jerome is, Yuuri gave a deep sigh as they walked through the mall to another store. Adelbert carried the shopping bags and smiled down at Yuuri when he heard a sigh. Shori stiffened when he watched Adelbert brush a kiss on Yuuri's ear and how Yuuri leaned into the man's touch.

Yuuri found a soft arm chair to catch a nap in while Shori helped Adelbert get some clothes and a pair of boots at Adelbert's instance. Managing to get Adelbert far from hearing distance of Yuuri, Shori confronted the man, "How did YOU manage to get Yu-chan pregnant? You raped him didn't you?!" Back peddling from the hate he saw in the younger man's eyes, Adelbert asked, "Why do you want to know?" Snarling, Shori snapped, "I promised that I'd protect Yu-chan! What did you do to him?!" Hoping that he wasn't about to open mouth insert foot, Adelbert explain, "It's not common for male demons to get pregnant however it's more likely to happen to those with larger amounts of majutsu. Yuuri was trying to comfort me about losing my first love Julia, whose soul became Yuuri's soul when he was born. Before you accuse me, I'm not with Yuuri because I want Julia back. I'm with Yuuri because he is implosive, headstrong and caring Yuuri. I started the kiss on the balcony that quickly lead to Yuuri and I making love. He gave his virginity to me willing and I wouldn't take back that night or my actions." Gritting his teeth, Shori stated, "I'll ask Yuuri for his side but I can tell you aren't lying."

Hearing Jerome fussing, Yuuri reluctantly woke up to grab a blanket to drape over the boy and covered Jerome while Jerome happily started nursing. Shori paid for the clothes and walked with Adelbert back to Yuuri. Barely keeping his jaw from dropping, Shori watched as Yuuri burped Jerome while straitening his shirt and Adelbert smiled gently as he said, "Time to go home I guess or do you want to stop anywhere else?" Shaking his head, Yuuri stood up but commented, "I need to hit a convenience store. I can run in run out and it'll give you some time with your son Adelbert." Sighing in relief when Adelbert nodded, Yuuri lead the way and handed Jerome to Adelbert just outside of the convenience store.

After paying for the box, Yuuri slipped the box of condoms into the backpack he was carrying and left the store to find Shori playing with Jerome. Taking his son back, Yuuri flinched when Shori bumped his left arm. Seeing the finch, Adelbert handed the bags to Shori and firmly took Jerome from Yuuri's arms before taking Yuuri's wrist firmly in one hand. The trip back towards the house was by far faster than a gentle walk and Yuuri squeaked several times when he nearly tripped. Adelbert hated how people kept saying things like, "Poor girl having to be married to such a brute…" or "Poor girl, she's probably going to be beaten tonight."

Right in front of a large fountain a large man stepped in front of Adelbert while stating, "I don't think you deserve to have such a pretty little wife…" When the man shoved him, Adelbert was knocked into Yuuri causing both to fall into the water. Shori jumped in to try to help Yuuri. Surfacing, Adelbert stood up while Jerome screamed and Shori pulled a bleeding Yuuri from the water. Worried about Yuuri, Adelbert handed Jerome to Shori after taking Yuuri's weight from the man and carried Yuuri back to the house. Taking one look at the wound on Yuuri's head, Shori quickly wrote a note for their mother and left the bags in Yuuri's room before pulling Adelbert to the bathroom. Adelbert felt the water pull him in and the next second he surfaced in the pool of the Maou's bath. In the middle of breakfast Conrad and Gwendal jumped when they heard Adelbert yell, "Gisela!!!" Both men were running in when Gisela focused on healing a nasty head wound and Adelbert was rocking Jerome while those huge shoulders were shaking with suppressed tears.

It was four months before Yuuri fully awoke and found Jerome looking up at him while holding the bedpost while babbling, "Mama! Mama! wa'e!" Adelbert stopped in the doorway when he heard Jerome and called out, "Jerome?! Oh-no! Where'd he go?" Plopping down on his butt, Jerome giggled, "Dada! Mama!" Yuuri laughed as he leaned over to pick up Jerome while saying, "What has dada been feeding you?" Hearing Yuuri's voice, Adelbert rushed into the room and quickly fell to his knees next to the bed with a relieved statement of, "Thank goodness… Yuuri."

Gwendal wandered in while saying, "Adelbert are you and Jerome playing…" Blinking in shock, Gwendal stared at Yuuri until he shouted, "HEIKA! YOU'RE AWAKE!!!" Gisela came running in and stated, "I need to exam Yuuri-Heika before he leaves that bed." Once Gisela was done making sure Yuuri was alright, Yuuri walked slowly to the courtyard only to stumble into Yozak's arms. Shaking his head, Yozak teased, "Heika you shouldn't be walking around alone after being in bed for four months…" Cutting in, Adelbert snapped, "Enough Yozak!"

Yuuri smiled as everyone walked or rushed up to see how he was doing and then he cleared his throat. Once he had every ones' attention, Yuuri announced as loudly as he could, "I know that many have wondered about whom Jerome's father…is" Wiggling out of Yozak's arms, Yuuri stepped over to more or less collapse into Adelbert's arms. Holding his young fiancé, Adelbert whispered, "You're still weak… you should rest…" Smiling up at the larger male, Yuuri reached up as if to slap but gently cupped Adelbert's left cheek. Yuuri weakly stated, "Adelbert is the father."

Weeks passed as Yuuri recovered and soon the castle was celebrating Jerome's first birthday along with Jerome's first baseball throw because Conrad left the ball on the ground. After eight months of planning, Yuuri stood in his room as his mother helped him put his wedding outfit on and endured being told that it should have been pink instead of a white outfit. Adelbert stood proud in his military formals and smiled as the door opened. Watching Yuuri walk towards him, Adelbert couldn't help but mentally drool over the beaded belly shirt which raveled Yuuri's toned stomach and the beaded shear skirt over tight pants and boots all in pure white. The white veil fluttered around the young king in a way that made Yuuri look like an angel to Adelbert.

The wedding passed in a blur until the priest nudged Adelbert who in panic stammered, "Of course…" Yuuri smiled and after the priest prompted him purred, "I do." Yuuri and Adelbert cut the huge white cake and had the first bites before slipping away from the festivities. Giggling as Adelbert gently pulled him along the corridor; Yuuri knew what his husband wanted and whimpered contently when Adelbert pushed him against the wall while kissing Yuuri senseless. Whimpering as Adelbert ground their hips together; Yuuri pulled away from the kiss and gasped, "Bedroom…" Smiling, Adelbert picked his little bride up and carried Yuuri to the King's bedroom.

As soon as the door was closed clothing started to be tossed half hazard do to Yuuri's and Adelbert's desire to be skin to skin. Adelbert tried to reach for a condom but Yuuri yanked him on to the bed causing Adelbert to forget about the little rubber thing as Yuuri straddled his hips. Yuuri coated Adelbert's cock in oil and lined it up with his opening as he quickly slid onto Adelbert's erection. Grabbing the tiny hips of his little husband, Adelbert set a steady pace as Yuuri screamed in pleasure and Yuuri met every thrust. It didn't take long for Adelbert to flip so Yuuri laid under him so he could fuck Yuuri harder and faster. Arching off the bed, Yuuri screamed as he came and Adelbert groaned as the muscles of Yuuri's ass tightened around him.

Remembering what Yuuri had said about having more kids Adelbert tried to pull out but he was too far gone. Adelbert stiffened and groaned Yuuri's name as he filled his little husband's ass with his seed. As soon as he had the breath, Adelbert whispered, "Yuuri don't kill me…" Collapsing on his side after pulling out of Yuuri, Adelbert was asleep within seconds and Yuuri snuggled into a large shoulder sound asleep. Two months later, Yuuri had trouble keeping his food down and muttered, "This feels familiar…" Grinning, Adelbert stated, "Next time you're in a hurry remember this…" Yuuri smiled lovingly at his husband before purring, "You are very lucky I love you…" Shaking his head, Adelbert purred right back, "At least this time, Wolfram is going to suffer through it right along with you…"

THE END


End file.
